fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan-Ball Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrators *Identified by the ADMIN tag on their profile masthead and their names in a medium shade of blue *Moving, deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files *Protecting a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without certain rights *Blocking users from editing - primarily due to vandalism *Editing the interface by changing system messages, (white-listed) MediaWiki namespace pages and skins *Grant/revoke Chat/Discussion Moderators to users *In short, admins have all moderation privileges (content, discussion and chat) as well as rollback For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . Bureaucrats *Identified by the BUREAUCRAT tag on their profile masthead and their names in a dark shade of blue *Same abilities as Administrators *Grant/revoke Rollback, Content/Discussion/Chat Moderators, Administrators and Bureaucrats to users **However, a Bureau cannot revoke another Bureau's rights - only their own For a complete list of users with bureaucrat access, see . Veterans *Users who have had good history of editing this wiki are eligible for additional rights under the discretion of other admins and bureaus *Usually their names will appear in a light shade of blue *Is an admin on all accounts, but not part of the FB Administration Staff Content Moderators *Identified by the CONTENT MODERATOR tag on their profile masthead *Moving, deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files *Protecting a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without certain rights *Inherit rollback abilities but not blocking For a complete list of users with content mod access, see . Discussions Moderators *Identified by the DISCUSSIONS MODERATOR tag on their profile masthead *Doubles as a Chat Mod *Deleteing article and blog comments *Managing the Forum boards (deprecated) For a complete list of users with discussion mod access, see . Chat Moderators *Identified by the CHAT MOD tag on their profile masthead *Facilitate the chat by blocking users who spam the . It is not restricted only to bureaucrats, but admins can promote certain users to be chat moderators. As with rollbackers, administrators have auto chat mod abilities.(verify) For a complete list of users with chat mod access, see . Rollback *Ability to revert all the changes made by a user in one click, as opposed to reverting only one edit with multiple clicks. Users with administrator and content mod access automatically have rollback powers, so it is not necessary to have a user in both groups Administrators/Content Mods and Rollback. For a complete list of users with rollback access, see . FANDOM Staff FANDOM staff members have full access to all FANDOM. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact FANDOM staff. How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator As this is a relatively small wiki, and as it stands we have currently a total of seven administrators, it is highly, read extremely unlikely ''that ''any more users will be promoted any time soon. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the FANDOM community.